Second Chances
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian comes clean to Emma and David. He then gets a second chance at proposing to Emma the right way.


**Note** : So I was less than pleased with the way that proposal went down. I'm hoping they right their wrong in the next couple of episodes. But, until then, this is how I would like for it to go. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Second Chances: Part 1/1...**

Emma woke up with a smile on her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and landed on her engagement ring, the sun making the diamond sparkle. She turned over, anxious to welcome her fiancé to a new day. To the beginning of their lives together. The smile slid from Emma's lips as her gaze landed on his empty spot beside her. She ran her hand along the imprint of his form, finding it cold.

Emma got out of bed and made her way downstairs. She found Killian sitting at the kitchen table. The smile reappeared on her lips as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and settling her chin on his shoulder.

"I was hoping to wake up next to my new fiancé today," she said, kissing his neck.

Killian squeezed his eyes closed.

"Apologies, love. I had difficulty sleeping."

"I have trouble sleeping when I'm excited too."

Emma sat down next to him and his eyes moved to her engagement ring. He had been so excited to give it to her, but it wasn't supposed to happen like it did. He didn't want to begin their life together with this terrible secret between them. He knew he could very well lose her for good, but it was a risk he knew he had to take.

Killian swallowed roughly as he met her eyes.

"Emma, there's something I need to tell you," he said.

This time, Emma didn't miss the conflicted and upset look in his eyes. She took his hand in hers.

"Whatever it is, just tell me. We'll get through it together, like we always do."

His tongue lashed at his lips. "I-

Just then, Emma's cell phone rang. She picked it up off the table, sighing heavily. "Sorry, it's my dad."

Killian blew out a breath as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Dad. What's going on?" Emma let out a groan as she listened to her father. "Okay, I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and met Killian's eyes.

"Everything okay, love?"

"The Evil Queen is back."

"Well, that certainly can't be good."

Emma shook her head. "Nope." She paused, eyeing him. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get down to the station. Can we talk about this tonight?"

Killian nodded, simultaneously relieved for the reprieve and terrified that he wouldn't gain the courage he needed to tell her a third time.

"Of course, love," he said.

"Great," she replied, placing a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and met his eyes, as she squeezed his hand. "And Killian? Don't worry. There's nothing you could ever say to me that would make me not want to marry you or love you any less."

Killian managed a weak smile, but no response, as she released his hand and headed to the stairs. He could only hope that was true.

...

It was dark by the time Emma returned home. Normally, Killian would have gone to the station to help Emma and David, but he couldn't bear to face them. He heard the front door open as he sat on the couch in the dark.

"Killian?" Emma called, as she flipped on the lights and entered the living room. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Killian stood up and came to face her.

"We need to finish our conversation from this morning, Emma."

She nodded. "Okay."

Killian sucked in a deep breath, half-hoping he would be interrupted again and given another temporary reprieve.

"Do you recall the other day when you and Henry went canoeing and you wanted to go in the shed?"

Emma bobbed her head. "And I said I could tell you were lying to me."

"Aye. I was, but it wasn't about seeing Archie. Your father was in the shed, gathering the potions Regina gave you."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Why would he want those? Is he trying to find a spell to wake my mother on his own?"

Killian shook his head. "No, he was trying to determine where his father was prior to his death."

"His father?"

"Aye, the Evil Queen told him that his death was not an accident, so he wanted to learn who killed his father," Killian said, his voice weakening with every word.

"Why didn't he just tell me? I could've helped him."

Killian shook his head. "David wasn't thinking straight. He hadn't slept in days and was missing your mother terribly. He became consumed with seeking vengeance and knew you wouldn't approve."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "But you would."

Killian nodded his head. "That is precisely what he was hoping, but I know what seeking revenge can do and I didn't want him going down that dark path. I tried to stop him."

A smile pulled at Emma's lips. "Of course you did. You're not that man anymore."

Killian dropped his gaze to the ground. "He discovered that King George had ordered his father to be killed so he went to the jail to confront him."

"Oh no," Emma said.

"He had lost all control, Emma. He was holding a knife to his throat when I arrived there."

"Please tell me you stopped him."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that I did. He wasn't thinking clearly and, in the end, I helped him realize that he would be making a terrible mistake."

Emma sighed in relief. "Thank you. I wish you hadn't lied to me and told me what was going on, but I understand why you didn't. You didn't have to be so worried about telling me."

She placed a kiss on his lips and started to turn away, when Killian caught her hand and turned her back to face him.

"Love, I'm afraid that wasn't what I was worried about telling you."

Emma felt a lump form in her throat at the look in his eyes.

"Okay, then what was it?"

Killian swallowed roughly. "August brought me some pages from the storybook that had been removed to give to David. They were about his father. And when I saw the picture of his father, I..."

Killian's voice trailed off, as Emma's brow furrowed. "You what?"

He took another deep breath as he forced himself to meet her eyes. "I knew I had seen him before."

"Killian," Emma said, her voice now trembling, the look in his eyes scaring her.

He forced himself to continue. "Emma, I found him with King George's men. They were about to kill him when I killed them first. He thought I was saving him, but I soon made it clear I was not. He begged for his life, but it fell on deaf ears." He paused and added softly. "I killed your grandfather, Emma."

Emma gasped and took a step back. "What? I...I can't believe this."

Killian saw the pain appear in her eyes and hated himself for putting it there. "I am so sorry, Swan. You must believe I hadn't any idea who he was. I hadn't a clue that I was the one responsible until I saw his picture."

"I do believe that," she said softly. "Why did you tell me? You could've kept this to yourself."

"I wanted to tell you, Emma. It was eating at me and I didn't want to start our life together with a secret between us. But I was worried that you wouldn't want to marry me once you found out and that your father wouldn't want me marrying his daughter."

Emma slowly nodded. "Last night. That's what you were trying to tell me. It wasn't about the proposal."

"Aye. You put me on the spot. You were so excited and I couldn't bear to hurt you. So I lost my nerve and felt as if I had to propose instead."

Killian looked into her eyes, so conflicted with emotion.

He swallowed hard, as his mouth went dry. "I...understand if you no longer want to marry me. I understand if you want nothing more to do with me."

Emma's mouth hung open for a long moment. She had woken up that morning so happy and had been on cloud nine all day long. She never expected the day to end like this.

Killian waited for her to say something, anything, but no words came. He dropped his head and turned on his heel. Without another word, he headed to the front door and stepped outside. He realized it had begun to snow as he walked onto the porch and down the stairs. The flakes clung to his hair as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Killian, where are you going?"

He turned to face her. "I'll spend the night on my ship. I will return in the morning to retrieve my belongings."

He turned around again, but Emma caught his arm and turned him to face her.

"This is your home," she said firmly.

"Emma, I don't expect you to allow me to remain out of obligation."

"I'm not. I love you, Killian. And the fact that you wanted to come clean when you didn't have to, when you knew what it could cost you, means everything. It proves how much you've changed."

He shook his head. "I don't deserve you, Emma. No matter how many people I save, how hard I try to be a hero, how much good I do, I can't change my past. I can't make up for the terrible misdeeds I've committed and the pain I've caused so many, the pain I caused your father. You deserve so much better."

Emma took his hand in hers. "You can't live in the past, Killian. The man who killed my grandfather is not the man I fell in love with, he is not the man standing before me right now. That man was greedy and selfish and did not value human life. That's not who you are anymore."

"But it doesn't change what I did."

Emma shook her head. "No, it doesn't. Nothing can. But I made you a promise a long time ago to always see the best in you and that will never change."

Killian shook his head in amazement. "I am in awe of you, Emma Swan."

Emma looked down at her ring and slowly pulled it off. She placed it in Killian's hand, as he swallowed roughly.

"But you can't marry me, can you?" he said softly. "I understand, love."

Emma tilted her head. "I don't think you do. I don't want to start our life together like this. I want you to propose when the time is right and the way you planned. When we can both look back on that moment with happiness, not regret and guilt."

Killian's eyes widened. "You mean you still want to marry me?"

Emma smiled gently. "With all my heart."

"But how can you ever look at me the same way again, Swan?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You once told me that all sins can be forgiven if someone loves you. Well, I love you, Killian. And nothing will ever change that."

"Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps there are some sins that are unforgivable, Emma."

"I don't believe that."

"Your father may feel differently when I tell him the truth."

Emma slipped her hand in his and squeezed. "You won't have to do it alone."

Killian offered her a grateful smile. "Thank you, love."

Emma met his eyes. "Come on, let's go back inside."

Hands linked together, they made their way back inside their home.

…

The next morning, Emma and Killian stood outside the loft. Emma offered Killian a comforting smile and squeeze of his hand.

"It's going to be okay," she said.

Killian managed a nod, as Emma knocked on the door.

A moment later, her father answered the door. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you guys. What's going on?"

Emma and Killian walked inside as David closed the door behind them.

"Dad, we have something to tell you."

A smile spread across his lips and he slapped Killian on the back. "You did it, huh? I guess congratulations are in order."

Killian's gaze dropped to the floor, as Emma shook her head.

David's eyes moved to her hand. "Where's the ring?"

"Dad, why don't we sit down at the table?"

David winced at Killian. "Oh, I'm sorry. She said no, didn't she?" He turned to Emma. "You turned him down?"

Emma sighed. "No, I didn't. Dad, this is not about our engagement. Killian has something he needs to tell you and it's not going to be easy to hear. Please, let's sit down."

David's features immediately became etched with worry as they all sat down at the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Killian looked at Emma, his tongue slowly lashing at his lips.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Killian swallowed hard and sucked in a breath. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the pages from the storybook. He placed them in front of David on the table.

"The other night, August came by and gave me these pictures from the storybook. They are of your father. He thought you might want to have them."

David glanced at Emma, worried about what she would think of him if she learned what he had nearly done.

Killian shook his head. "It's okay, mate. I told Emma everything. She understands that you were going through a difficult time and weren't acting yourself."

David nodded as he looked at Emma. "I have Hook to thank for stopping me from making a terrible mistake."

Killian averted his gaze again and Emma reached over, linking her fingers with his. "Go ahead, Killian. Tell him."

David's brow furrowed. "Tell me what?"

Killian felt his throat go dry. He licked at his lips nervously. "When I looked at the picture of your father, I recognized him. I knew I had seen him before."

"When?" David asked.

Killian's voice emerged softly. "The night he was killed."

David shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand. You were there?"

"Aye. I came upon King George's men about to kill him, but I killed them first."

David's eyes widened. "You saved my father? Are you telling me he's still alive out there somewhere? Was it all a mistake?"

"Dad, just listen, please," Emma said, as Killian shook his head, the guilt and remorse swimming in his eyes.

He took another deep breath, as his lungs began to burn. "I could have saved him, but I didn't. He begged me for his life. He begged me to spare him so he could be with his son, but I showed him no mercy." Killian paused and then said, "I killed your father, David."

David shook his head violently. "No, that's impossible. There must be some kind of mistake."

"I'm afraid there isn't. I promise you I had no idea who he was until I saw that picture, but I am responsible for your father's death. I am so sorry."

David stood up so abruptly that his chair came crashing down behind him. His eyes flared. "You killed my father! You had the chance to save him, to allow him to be with his family, and you killed him instead!"

Killian slowly nodded. "There is nothing I can say to change what I did. The man I was back then cared about no one. I had lost everyone I loved, lost my family, and I think perhaps I wanted to make others suffer the way I had. I was a broken man, a terrible excuse for a human being. I am so sorry for what I stole from you. I don't expect your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. But I wanted you to know the truth."

David turned to Emma. "He told you the truth?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, he was about to when I told him I had found the ring and I cornered him into proposing. But he came clean last night. Dad, Killian knows what he did was wrong and he feels terrible remorse. But he didn't have to tell me. He didn't have to tell you. He could have kept it a secret, knowing what the truth could cost him, but he didn't."

David planted his hands on his hips and replied bitterly, "Am I supposed to be grateful to him?"

Emma shook her head, as she felt Killian's eyes on her. "No, of course not. I just mean that it proves how much he has changed. He can't change his past, but he is not that man anymore. He has proven that time and again. He is the man that stopped you from making a mistake you would always regret. He is the man that made you see vengeance is never the answer."

David dropped his eyes to the ground. "It doesn't change what he took from me."

Killian swallowed roughly. "You're right, it doesn't. Nothing can. I'll understand if you never want to lay eyes on me again. I'll understand if you no longer give your blessing for me to marry your daughter."

David ran his hand through his hair, as he looked down at Emma. "I really wish your mother was here right now."

"You know what she would say, don't you?" Emma asked.

David nodded, his voice emerging softly. "That everyone deserves a second chance." He took a deep breath. "I suppose if your mother can find a way to forgive Regina and become her friend after everything she did to her, then I can find a way to get past this. But it's going to take some time."

Emma smiled, as she looked at Killian. "Thank you, Dad."

"Aye, thank you."

David met Emma's eyes. "You still want to marry him, don't you?"

Emma bobbed her head. "I do."

"And you're sure?"

Emma's smile widened. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Killian squeezed her hand in his, as he managed a small smile.

David blew out a breath, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Then I won't stand in your way. All I want is for you to be happy, Emma."

"Thank you, Dad," she replied.

She and Killian stood up, hands remaining entwined, as they exited the loft.

…

Weeks later, Emma cuddled up next to Killian on the couch, the bowl of popcorn with Milk Duds resting between them.

"What is this movie again, love?"

"The Goonies. You're going to love it. It has a treasure hunt and a ship and bad guys and danger."

"Sounds perfect," he said, kissing her temple as she pressed play on the remote.

Killian's eyes kept drifting over to Emma's face as she watched the movie and chomped on the popcorn and Milk Duds. It was 45 minutes in and he hadn't been able to concentrate on it at all. He hadn't a clue what was happening. His gaze moved to Emma again and this time she caught his eye, her mouth full of popcorn. Her brow furrowed, as she managed a smile.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Nothing, Swan. I just have a hard time tearing my eyes away from you."

Emma swallowed and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, before dropping her head onto his shoulder and digging back into the popcorn. Killian peered into the half empty bowl. Emma's hand was rummaging in search of a Milk Dud when her fingers touched something decidedly not candy or popcorn. Her eyes widened as she lifted her head from Killian's shoulder and then pulled the object out of the bowl and held it up. It was her engagement ring. Emma's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at Killian. She hadn't noticed that he had dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Killian," she breathed.

He pulled the ring from her fingers and wiped it on his jeans to rid it of any butter. He then held it back up to her.

"Emma Swan, you are undoubtedly the best thing to ever happen to me. You made me see that I could change, that I could be a better man. You made me believe in second chances. And that's what this is right now. A second chance to do this the right way, the way you deserve. No secrets, no lies, just you and me, love. You are the strongest, bravest, most caring, beautiful woman I have ever met. I know I don't deserve you, but if you'll give me the chance, I will make it my duty to spend everyday of our lives together trying to prove myself worthy of you. I want a future with you, Emma. I want a family with you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Emma Swan, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Emma nodded so hard Killian thought she might injure herself.

"Yes! I'll marry you, Killian!"

A smile spread across his lips as she held her trembling hand out to him and he slid the ring onto her finger. Emma grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up to her, his lips crashing into hers. The bowl of popcorn landed on the floor, spilling its contents, but neither of them noticed.

Emma pulled back, her forehead resting on his. "I love you so much, Killian. I can't wait to become your wife."

Killian cupped her cheek in his hand. "Neither can I. Thank the gods above for second chances."

Emma laughed and then kissed him again.

…...THE END…...…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate hearing what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
